Love Comes in Many Different Ways
by randomcards227
Summary: Joe Adam Lucas underestimated the power of Macy Melody Misa. That was a very bad move. But to love that was best move he ever made. No flames. There's a question here for you guys and please answer it.


Hello! I just like this story, man! I might make a one-shot I know I said that before but I'll try. So I made a story on FictionPress and some of the people there are mean. I was VERY new and NO ONE answered my questions or even helped me. Just go on FictionPress and look for the author randomcards227. People on FanFiction are nicer than the people on FictionPress. Btw I'm decating this to ChannyxJONAS. She's a Jacy fan! I pm her usually. Today FanFiction is having a prob with spell check. So there will be mistakes. I will make a Nacy one-shot decated to Ally177 and a Kacy one-shot decated to Hey-Hayley. I'll try to get the seqal for "Jelousy Just Took Over Me" in a little while. I'm just trying to update my story "A Little Guitar Told Me." This is not betaed by the way!

Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS. But if I did there will be major Nacy, Kacy, Jacy moments. I dream!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Macy walked to Stella's house she heard a scream coming from the JONAS house. She texted Stella to come there quick. When she got in she saw Kevin in pain and he was groaning holding his arm.

"What happened?" Macy said coming to the crime scence.

"Kevin wanted to see who would win in a arm wrestling match and I won." Joe said smirking.

"Did you guys bet anything to see who won?"

"Yep. We bet that whoever wins they have to pay the winner 20 bucks. Now pay up Kevin." Joe said. Macy was just standing there laughing her head off.

"What?" Joe said.

"You guys always make your bets stupid." Macy said giggling. Then she went to her purse and texted Stella never mind.

"Finally someone agrees with me." Nick said sliding down the pole to go downstairs. (Mind out of the gutter, people!!!!)

"Joe?"

"Mm?" Joe repiled turning around from Kevin.

"If I beat you in wrestling match you'll have to give Kevin's money back."

"What are you going to do if I win?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"You have to give me a kiss on the lips." Joe said pointing to his lips.

"No way!"

"You have to!"

"Fine." Macy said crossing her arms and stoping her foot on the ground.

"Kevin, I think we should go." Nick said.

"Why? I wanna see if I win my money back." Kevin whined.

"Let's just go. I heard The Penguins of Madagascar is on."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

"Ok when are we going to start?"

"Now!"

Joe and Macy went at each other like bulls. Macy pinned Joe to the ground. But somehow he was able to twist it around. The fight went on for about an hour. It was an hour full of kicking, screaming (mostly Joe's), and punching. No one got any brusies thought. But Macy was still winning. Joe had a plan. Joe was going to pretend that he had a cramp to trick Macy. It's going to satart right about....

"Macy, can we stop? I have a cramp."

"Oh okay."

"Thanks."

"Baby." Macy grumbled.

"Heard you."

"What do you mean, Joe?" Macy said using her teasing voice.

"You know what I mean."

"What?"

"I heard what you grumbled."

"So. What are you going to do about it?"

"This." Soon Joe pinned her down to the ground.

Macy interceped it. Macy was able to get out of Joe's grip. But Joe was fast and Macy was down.

"1, 2, 3! Ding! Ding! Ding! Joe Lucas is the winner! The crowd goes wild!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You won so bye Joe."

"Nope. You have to give me my prize."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Macy just pecked Joe's lips and left.

"No not like that!"

"Come on! I kissed your lips and now I can go."

"You _pecked_ my lips, not _kissed_ them."

"Fine."

Macy kissed Joe and both of them felt sparks. Macy backed away in shock. (Pun!!!! Lol.)

"Wow." they said in unison.

"So. Umm bye." Macy said walking out the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Mace I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

"Why me?"

"It's because everything you wanted in a girl."

"I thought Stella was everthing you wanted."

"I always see Stella with a new guy every month or should I say week."

"Ok then I'll be happy to be your girlfriend."

"Thanks." Joe said and pecked Macy's lips.

"Hey not like that." Macy said pointing.

"Whatever." Joe said smirking.

Joe and Macy went inside to get a bite and drink. To also forget the fight and pretend that Joe just asked.

"Looks like we have a new couple." said Kevin walking down the stairs.

"It also looks like Joe got bit by the lovebug."

"Shut up guys."

Macy was just there smiling and giggling watching how her boyfriend's brothers fight. Looks like today will be a great day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Do the Ham and Cheese.

Do the Ham and Cheese.

Do the Chinken Wang.

Do the Chicken Wang.

Do the Ham and Cheese.

Do the Chicken Wang.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ok I just told my friend Sam that I made a Jacy story and she wants to kill me. So guys I need your help if you want another story. I have a project and I have to make a survey. I have to 8 subtopics. It's for Math. I'm going to find out what is you favortie color. But only 25 people could vote in review. But the rest can be happy reviews from the story. These are the colors you have to choose from:

Red

Green

Blue

Pink

Yellow

Orange

Purple

Black

Review if you want a story! 8 )


End file.
